


Coffee...Milk...And Sugar

by TraceofInk



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Short, not beta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraceofInk/pseuds/TraceofInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something short and silly that I wrote because I was bored at work...</p>
<p>Three different situations between Tony and Gibbs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee...Milk...And Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: not beta'ed!
> 
> Don't know where my Beta-reader disappeared to, but I hope she'll be back soon!

**Coffee...**  
  
The heavy scent of freshly brewed coffee was the first thing the just awakening man recognized and he stretched on the bed with a deep hum on his lips.  
“You finally up?” someone whispered from beside him and he realized that the coffee he had been smelling was in a cup right in front of his face and he started to smile a lazy smile.  
“Almost,” he answered in a mix of a growl, a smile and a yawn and heard a snort.  
“Who would have guessed?”  
“What?” he asked in faked annoyance.  
“That the almighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs can be a lazy butt sometimes.”  
“Me? A lazy butt?”  
“Yeah. And don't glare at me like that. You've got to know by now that it won't work with me.”  
He claimed the cup, which was still hovering in front of him and took a healthy gulp of the bitter brew before he answered with a sigh, “I know, but why won't you leave me the Illusion?”  
  
Tony's laughter followed the younger man out of the bedroom and down the stairs...  
  
 **...Milk...**

**  
**Tony groaned when the older man pulled out of his body. He already hated the empty feeling Gibbs had left behind and tried to get a hold of one of his older lovers arms to wrap it around himself.  
“Need to clean us up,” Gibbs murmured.  
“Stay.”  
“We'll be sticky in a few minutes, if-”  
“We could take a shower,” Tony interrupted drowsily and smiled when he felt Gibbs' body on his back.  
There was a comfortable silence in the room, that lasted for quiet a while, until Gibbs felt restless...  
“You know? McGee knows an awful lot about those Japanese comics-”  
“Known as Mangas, boss,” Tony corrected and felt how Gibbs was pressing a soft kiss on his naked shoulder before he bit into the flesh softly.  
“Don't care,” the older man growled before his face turned into a puzzled expression. “But I'm still wondering-”  
“About?”  
“What's up with those Japanese and their fixation about milk?”  
Gibbs glared at the back of Tony's head when the younger man exploded into laughter...  
 **  
…And Sugar** **  
**  
“Please, Jethro,” Tony pleaded and made a whiny sound when Gibbs shook his head negatively.  
“Nope.”  
“Pleeeease.”  
Gibbs sighed explosively. They had been on it for the whole drive back home from work and the older man was sick and tired, so to speak, of it.  
“You already had some.”  
“Yeah, but I can't help myself-”  
“I know that, Tony,” Gibbs interrupted harshly. “That's why I'll keep it.”  
“So,” Tony let his lower lip stick out. “There's no way to convince you?”  
“Nope.”  
“Damn.”  
  
Tony awoke in the middle of the night to an empty bed and a dry mouth, so he sighed and went downstairs to get himself a glass of water, only to stop in surprise when he heard moaning coming from the living room.  
Gibbs was sitting on the couch, with his eyes closed and a blissed out expression on his face, which made the younger man smile.  
He crept nearer to the older man and was straddling Gibbs' lap, when the man opened his eyes.  
“Good, eh?”  
“I've forgotten how good they're tasting,” Gibbs whispered and the scent of cherry and vanilla waved over to Tony who couldn't help himself and bend over to kiss his lover deeply.  
A paper bag fell to the floor, when Gibbs pulled Tony tighter against his chest and a dozen, ball- shaped, two colored sweets were rolling all over the carpet, forgotten from the men on the couch, who had currently some better things to do...  
  
“We should let Jackson know that he needs to send us some more,” Tony said a little breathless and rolled one of the sweets back and fort between his forefinger and the ground he was sitting on. He didn't knew how he'd ended up on the floor and didn't really care, the only thing he knew was that he had to thank Gibbs' father somehow for that amazing round of sex he'd just had...


End file.
